


Leather Jackets and Overalls

by kuiwe



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiwe/pseuds/kuiwe
Summary: Kat has just just been abruptly removed from her tedious and unforgiving job at Joja Co. and now has to start from scratch all over again. An old letter from her dead grandfather, however, might be the edge she needs in order to keep a roof over her head.
(An illustrated romance fic about MC and Sebastian, based on my own gameplay. This is the first fic I've written in a very, very long time so constructive criticism is welcome! This is something I just wanted to do for the sake of exploring my OC and character personalities, but I hope you enjoy it :B )





	

**Kat**

 

Fired. She got fired and she couldn’t believe it. To be fair, she cussed out her boss, but her colorful choice of words she dished out were well deserved and ultimately satisfying. After three years of being a dutiful employee, three years of wearing a tight smile for eight hours a day and being utterly straight-laced, she snapped. What the hell was she going to do now? It had started to rain when she left and was soaked to the bone from the walk home. Sighing, she fumbled with her keys with one hand and all of her office belongings in the other as she stood at the door of her one-room apartment. Once in, she dropped her things at the door, kicked off her shoes, and headed straight to bed after she stripped herself of her work clothes.

 

 

She was exhausted to say the least, both physically and emotionally, but her mind was swimming with everything that had happened. Kat had no idea when she would get another job, or where her next paycheck would come from. More importantly, If she was going to be able to pay rent next month. She felt liberated earlier today, but she was starting to regret not keeping her mouth shut. Pulling her quilt up to her neck while trying to relax, she listened to the drizzling rain outside her window sill and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

 

Kat woke up with a bad taste in her mouth and a crick in her neck. Rolling out of bed, she stretched as far as she could reach and groggily shuffled over to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Feeling a little more awake with fresh clothes and cold pizza for breakfast, she took her laptop and looked at her bank account too see how much money she had in her savings. Her last paycheck wouldn’t be deposited for a couple weeks, and with the little money she had scrounged up over the years, she had enough for one month’s rent with a little left over for groceries… if she were extremely conservative. That’s the problem with living from paycheck to paycheck.

 

Resting her elbows on her knees, the heels of her hand dug into hers eyes until they got sore. She can’t go back to her parents, not after she worked so hard to get here. Feeling frustrated and angry with herself, she took her old brief briefcase and started throwing out all the Joja Co. documents and folders, tearing and balling up each one. Once empty, she moved over to her small desk and started taking out the old paperwork and found a wax sealed letter that slipped out of the pile she made.

 

She took the letter and turned it over in her hands. _What? This is..._ “I almost forgot about this…” She broke the seal and scanned over the yellowed letter. Something melancholy washed over her as she remembered her grandpa, and suddenly realized what this could mean for her. The deed to his old farm. With a new energy, she folded the letter and neatly put it back in its envelope. She had a phone call to make.

 

**Robin**

 

Things have been pretty slow around the shop for awhile now. The older buildings in Pelican Town are really the only thing she’s needed for nowadays. Leaky roofs, squeaky doors, you name it. She was sitting on the stool behind the front counter while sharpening her axe, trying to look busy. Demetrius didn’t need any help in his lab at the moment, Maru was busy at the clinic, and Sebastian… well, he was somewhere anyway. She knew he’d turn up sooner or later, most likely out with Sam at this hour.

 

Robin put her axe gently in the corner and stretched her back until it popped. She looked at her watch; it was about a quarter to six. “I guess I should probably get dinner started…” Walking over to the lab, she saw Demetrius heavy in thought while pouring over his samples. “Honey, do you have an idea of what you’d like for dinner tonight?” He barely glanced up from his work, “Whatever you decide is fine, Robbie. I’m not picky.” He said as he transferred something from one petri dish to another. “The last time you said that, I made a casserole and you complained the whole time.” He snorted, “Well, honey, that particular creation wasn’t exactly..- _ow_.” She flicked the side of his head. “Pizza it is then.” She rubbed the spot she flicked, and gave him a peck on the forehead.

 

**_BOOM._ **

 

Demetrius and Robin both swung their heads towards Maru’s room, eyes wide. What in the world? A muffled _“I’m okay!”_ came from behind her bedroom door. Maru came out of her room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it heavily. Sighing, she took a dirty rag and rubbed at the black smudges on her face. Maru’s parents rounded the corner in a hurry. Robin looked her up and down, and at all the oil and dirt stains on her clothes.

 

Demetrius hovered over her, “What in the world happened? I thought you were at the clinic today! Are you okay?” Maru nodded, “I’m fine, really, I was just working on my experiment. I, uh… made a miscalculation.” She said meekly. “Harvey gave me the day off today.” Robin sighed, slightly exasperated. “Well, at least you weren’t hurt. Go get washed up, I’m about to start dinner.” Robin rubbed the back of her neck and headed into the kitchen. This happened to be the third explosion this month. She was proud of Maru and the work she does, she just wishes her experiments were a little less… _heart-attack_ inducing. She was her father’s daughter, alright.

 

In the kitchen Robin was unwrapping the plastic on a frozen pizza when she heard a knock at the door. “I got it!” Demetrius called. He swung the door open and Robin could hear the squealing hinges from where she stood. She’ll have to oil those later. “Oh, Mayor Lewis. What are you doing here?” Well, that was new one. It wasn’t often the mayor came himself. Robin set the pizza on the counter and headed to the front door. Mayor Lewis took off his hat, “Well, I’m sorry to drop in this late, but I was wondering if I could speak to- Ah, Robin!” Demetrius gestured for him to come inside. “I have some good news! We have a tenant moving into Veridian Farm. It happens to be the old farmer’s granddaughter no less, and about time, I say.” Demetrius and Robin looked at each other, surprised. When was the last time someone new came here? _This town is too small_ , she thinks.

 

“Well, that’s certainly news! When will she be here?” she said. “In two weeks. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I’d like you to meet her when she arrives, and show her the land. You know it better than anybody since you go there so often for wood.” She nods. “Sure, I can do that.” Lewis puts his hands together. “Wonderful! I’ll-” Maru came from the hallway, still scrubbing at her face. “Hey mom, I can’t get these stains off- oh.” she looks at their visitor, “Hi, Mayor.” Lewis looked her up and down with wide eyes. “Goodness, kid, what on earth happened to you?” Maru dusted herself off. “Uh, just… cooking?” He gave a hearty chuckle, “Inherited your mother’s skill, I see.”

 

Robin was foreseeing a new mayor in the near future.

 

**Kat**

 

In two weeks Kat packed everything up and sent notice to her landlord. Whatever she couldn’t bring with her, she sold or gave away. It had been about two hours into her bus ride to Pelican town, and couldn’t help but stare at the rolling hills passing by outside the window. The bus had an odd smell to it and seats were stiff with the duct tape holding them together. She was pretty sure there was something sticky on the floor too, but didn’t really want to see what it was.

All of her belongings were strapped together in a suitcase and a large handbag in the seat next to her. She had a few things shipped, but she didn’t know how long it would be until she got them back. When she first moved to Zuzu city, she had a few precious things shipped to her apartment, but of course they got lost in the mail. Worried about it happening again, she packed all of the important things in her suitcase, and all of the things she could live without in the shipped box, save a few picture frames.

 

She saw a big green sign off the side of the road: _Stardew Valley, 0.5 miles_. Almost there. More awake now, she sat up straight and re-adjusted the potted cactus in her lap. She watched outside as the mountain road eventually curved off into a tunnel and into a small clearing with a bus stop. She collected her things and got ready to face her new home. When she got off the bus, she looked up to see a woman with red hair waiting for her.

 

“Hey! You must be Kat. Mayor Lewis sent me over her to come and get you settled. In fact, he’s already at the farm getting things ready for you.” She extended her hand with a warm smile, “I’m Robin, by the way!” Kat set down her bags and reached to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you, Robin. Thanks for coming out here to meet me. I haven’t been here since I was five.” She chuckled. Robin grabbed one of her bags before she could say anything and hoisted it over her shoulder.

 

“That’s right, you’re the old farmer’s granddaughter, aren’t you?” Kat nodded. “I didn’t know him very well- he was a quiet man, but a good one. Normally kept to himself. I know him and the mayor go way back.” Robin gestured for her to follow. They started walking down a dirt road and headed towards an overgrown field with broken fences. Robin gestured towards the farm, “Veridian farm is pretty run-down and overgrown, but I’m sure with some elbow grease it’ll fix up just fine.” They came to front gate and stepped over the tall grass and to the porch of an old cabin. “This house especially! I happen to be the town carpenter, so if you ever feel the need for an upgrade, swing by my place.”

 

They both stepped onto the stairs of the porch, set Kat’s bags by the door, and Robin handed her the keys. Kat put her hand above her eyes to shield herself from the setting sun and took in the scenery. Trees, weeds, and grass galore. “Well, I guess I certainly have my work cut out for me.” She winced. The door to the cabin opened revealing Lewis, “Ah, our new farmer!” He closed the door behind him and put his hands to his hips. “I’m Lewis, the mayor of Pelican Town. Everyone’s been asking about you, you know! Someone new moving here is a rare thing.”

 

After chatting for awhile longer and recieving a quick tour, Kat was finally alone in her grandpa’s old musty cabin. _Although, I guess it’s all mine now… still feels pretty strange_. It needed work; she’ll definitely be seeing Robin more often, she suspects. She nestled her cactus in the safety of the window sill and set her suitcase at the foot of the bed. That would have to do for now until she could get a dresser. The wood floors were well worn from years of being walked on and there were cobwebs on the ceiling. There was a small lamp sitting on a nightstand by the bed with a fireplace on the opposite wall. Aside from a small tv set, a kitchenette and a table and chair, the room was pretty sparse along side the bathroom. The bed had fresh sheets, at least. She was uncertain how she was going to fair in the country, but for now, the only thing on her mind was bed. She can start fresh with a clearer mind in the morning.

 

She knew when she moved here that she would have to learn as she went when it came to farming, partly from being raised in the city, but she didn’t know how much she _didn’t know_. Hint: extremely little. Her first week at the farm was spent clearing out the land in front of the house with the tools Lewis was kind enough to provide for her. Tilling soil, pulling out rocks, weeds, and maple saplings. She even borrowed a couple books on farming from the local library in town. It was just past noon when she finally finished planting and watering her first crops of the season.

 

Her jeans had dirt stains from kneeling on the ground and her back was sore from bending over so much, but it felt really good to get something accomplished. Taking the handkerchief she stuffed in her back pocket earlier, she wiped away the sweat from her forehead and neck while walking over to grab her backpack and hand basket. That week she had finally cleared a good spot a chicken coop, which was what she was headed over to Robin’s for now. Usually this early in the spring the weather would be cooler, but the valley seemed to be going through a bit of a heat wave this year. Thankfully, the forest trail leading to the carpenter’s shop was well shaded by overhanging tree branches. A light breeze made its way through and shook the leaves on the branches overhead, making the strings of light passing through dance across the dirt pathway. Kat took her time walking, occasionally stopping to pick salmonberries along the way.

 

Kat had come to appreciate the quiet that came with living in the country. In the city, there’s always noise; didn’t matter what it is. Passing sirens, car horns, and especially noisy neighbors- at least at her old apartment. She didn’t realise how used to it she had become. At her homestead there were birds singing in the morning and crickets chirping at night. The occasional frog croak, too. You could even see the stars here. A few nights ago she began turning on the television for background noise before she went to sleep at night. It was a good change.

 

Even though the work here was more strenuous, she was becoming more and more thankful she got fired, as crazy as it sounds. The townsfolk she had met so far were nice enough, although she could tell she had a long way to go before they warmed up to her. Robin had been the most welcoming so far. She did mention she had two kids, so it might’ve been her motherly instinct kicking in, but Kat couldn’t be more grateful. It was nice to have someone in a new town that was easy to approach. She considered going to the bar for liquid courage at some point, but she knew that would most likely end in her having more angry neighbors than friends. One thing at a time.

 

**Sebastian**

 

He ended up pulling an all-nighter again, but he finally finished his contract. As soon as he hit send, he sighed and stood to get some feeling back in his legs. He could use a shower and some grub… then sleep. He headed for his bedroom door but tripped over some dirty clothes on the way to turn on the lights. He needed to do laundry too, apparently. Grumbling, he kicked the laundry away for now. He realized there was a voice he didn’t recognize chatting with his mom. _Surprised I didn’t hear them earlier…_

 

He walked up the stairs to the main hall and saw a stranger at the front desk. Robin saw her son out of the corner of her eye and lit up. “Seb! Have you met Kat yet? She just moved here last week.” Robin gestured to the blonde in front of him. He shook his head and Kat shyly waved at him. “ ‘Fraid not. The new farmer, right? Cool.” She looked sweaty and dirty from working outside in the heat. “Nice to finally meet you Sebastian, Robin talks a lot about you.” Kat shifted the basket on her arm and pushed her glasses higher on her nose while giving him a soft smile. Those things almost took up half her face. “Likewise.” He looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets, bored. Yoba knows what his mother could’ve told the newcomer.

 

“Don’t mind him, this boy’s never been a talkative one.” Robin laughed, “So about the chicken coop! You got all the materials?” Robin leaned over the counter. “Yeah! I’ve got everything you need. I’ll be broke for a while, but I think having some chickens to start with is a good idea.” Kat set down her basket of berries and fished out a coin purse from her backpack. Robin gladly took the money she set on the counter, already excited to get started. “Great, I’ll be over tomorrow to get that started for you.” Kat slung her backpack over her shoulder, “Thanks Robin! I gotta get going I’m afraid, I have some errands to run in town. I want to get there and back before it gets to dark.” She turned to the raven haired boy, giving him a shy smile. “Nice meeting you, Sebastian. Maybe I’ll see you around?” He dipped his head in a nod. “Yeah, maybe.” He could already feel his mother’s eyes digging into his forehead.

 

After the new girl left, Robin sat on the front desk and turned toward him. “She’s a nice girl, Sebby. You should get to know her, maybe show her around sometime? I’m sure she’d love to meet Sam and Abigail. It’ll be an opportunity to get out of the house.” He could already tell what she was up to. “Alright, Mom.” he turned to head for the bathroom once more. Agreeing with his mom would humor her, at the very least. She looked satisfied. He didn’t particularly mind it, but hanging around people was tiring. Awkward small talk with strangers was even more so. He was already mentally preparing himself.


End file.
